Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 10
Synopsis "Judas Rising" Having recovered Mitch Shelley's hand, Amanda Waller sends Task Force X on its next mission. Annoyed at her withholding information from him, Deadshot can't help but blindly lead his team, knowing that if he doesn't comply, he will be killed and replaced. The squad is none too pleased to discover that Harley Quinn is waiting to rendezvous with them. Given his last encounter with her, Deadshot is especially opposed to her being on the team again. She leans up and whispers in his ear that she knows he gave her a non-fatal gunshot wound on purpose, and now she owes him for bringing out Harleen Quinzel's personality in her. Waller orders them to move on, and they discover that they are in Seattle at the Columbia Center, where a member of Basilisk has taken a room full of employees from a bio-tech company called Gendreon hostage. Waller wants the hostage taker alive, not the hostages. However, a low profile is required, in order to avoid attracting the Green Arrow. Harley marches into the board room, under the pretense that she is delivering a pizza - ludicrous as that pretense might be. Naturally, the hostage-taker is suspicious, and threatens to kill someone if she steps any closer. Deadshot saves him the trouble, and murders every single civilian in the room. As it happens, Gendreon's code of ethics is worse in his books than Basilisk's. Angrily, the gunman threatens to blow himself up. Fortunately, Iceberg sneaks up behind him, and freezes his detonator so that it no longer functions. El Diablo follows it up with a punch, and then removes the unconscious Basilisk soldier's poisoned tooth, lest he try to kill himself with that, too. The squad pats him down for any other weapons, but something about the mission was just too easy. Black Spider knows that this man - Tyler Reese - was a member of Regulus' private guard. Regulus is the leader of Basilisk. A year ago, he had run afoul of Regulus, and seen the evil that Basilisk was capable of. Black Spider is sure that this man was a distraction, not a suicide bomber. He was sent to keep them from Regulus, not lead them to him. Against Deadshot's orders, Black Spider and King Shark head to the control room of the building, and discover some more Basilisk members trying to steal computer data from Gendreon. Meanwhile, Amanda Waller notices that someone has been hiding in the shadows in her office, and calls on Yo-Yo to show himself. He is angry that she allowed him to be eaten by King Shark, and even more incensed when he discovers that she intended that to happen. She points out that the end result was that they now know the truth about his powers: he is indestructible. With King Shark's help, Black Spider manages to recover the data the Basilisk agents were trying to steal. Meanwhile, Deadshot and company have a problem. Somehow, Tyler Reese managed to kill himself. Waller tells them all to return to base as soon as possible. Somebody has infiltrated Task Force X, and poisoned Reese to protect Basilisk. Appearances "Judas Rising" Individuals *Suicide Squad **Deadshot **King Shark **Black Spider **El Diablo **Iceberg **Harley Quinn *Amanda Waller *Gendreon Employees *Basilisk **Tyler Reese **Elisa Visyak **Regulus *Yo-Yo Locations *Belle Reve **Prison Lab **Mission Control *Washington **Seattle ***Columbia Center Skyscraper *Gotham City *Mainframe Room of Gendreon Inc. Items *Lights Out Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-10 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_10 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-judas-rising/37-340154/ Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 10